creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome's house
Chrome's house is the two-story residence of Chrome, located in New City on the same block as Bagel and Doug's houses. The house is notable for containing a basement laboratory in which Chrome works in. The house can repair itself after being destroyed with ease due to an advanced mechanical system within the walls. Locations *The attic is an attic with wooden crates and an elevator which leads to a room blocked with dirt. The attic is filled with cobwebs, and it is rarely used. *The backyard is an outside area in the back of the house. The backyard contains a large open space of grass and a porch. An inflatable pool sits in the center, often never filled with actual water. A garden hose can sometimes be seen extended into the pool. There is a tire labelled "TIREY" that sits on the floor. *The basement laboratory (also known as the basement or the laboratory) is a very large space with walls made of gray stone. Inventions by Chrome are neatly organized in rows within the space. The basement is often poorly lit, as Chrome is "too lazy to pay for the light". A machine sits in the corner, obscured by a blue curtain that is said on multiple occasions to be capable of ending the world. This is later explained in the Season 2 Paradox Science arc. *The bedroom is a room on the second floor with a queen-sized bed, two end tables, two closets, a big table and a ceiling fan. Picture frames of Chrome and his friends are on the big table along with a lamp and some inventions. A television is on the wall opposite to the bed. *The computer room is a room in the second floor with snacks, a black chair, a table and two computers. There are also drawers with various objects inside of them. Cables are strewn all over the floor. *The first bathroom is a bathroom located in the second floor that has a shower, a toilet, a sink, a basket and a bar for holding towels. *The front yard is the front yard of the house with a cobblestone path to the front door, a grass lawn and a welcome mat that has a spare key to the front door under it. Sometimes, a lawn chair is laid on the front yard so Chrome can relax. *The garage is a room below the first floor that contains various objects, cabinets and drawers. Chrome's car can park here. *The guest room is a room on the second floor containing a queen-sized bed, two end tables and a cabinet. A television is in the room on the right wall. *The hallway is a hallway in the second floor that connects the bedroom, the computer room, the first bathroom and the guest room. The hallway is located next to the stairway to the first floor and the second floor. *The kitchen is a room on the first floor with a stove, a microwave, a counter, a refrigerator, a television and a dining table. The kitchen has a tile on the floor that, when removed, acts as a passageway to the basement via pole. Chrome often makes burnt tater tots here. *The living room is a room on the first floor with wooden floorboards, a television with several gaming consoles, a couch, a bookshelf, a rug and a cabinet. The living room also has a glass table that can come out with the pull of a lever. *The office is a small office on the first floor with a black chair, a printer and a desk with a computer and various papers. *The second bathroom is a bathroom in the first floor with a toilet, a shower and a sink. *The shelter is an emergency shelter that contains a food pantry and board games. *The stairway is a stairway that connects the first floor with the second floor. It has 17 stairs. *The third bathroom is a small, cramped space in the basement with a toilet and a sink. This bathroom has a tiled floor. Trivia *In Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, the office is seen twice and the shelter is never seen, only its entrance. The shelter can only be seen in the official Tumblr ask blog, which continues the story of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness after Finale. *It is implied that Chrome doesn't actually pay for his house, but has rather convinced King Jerk to let him stay there for free. This is further supported by the fact he is shown to have little to no money in a few episodes. Gallery lab.png|Basement Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Homes